Fear The Pinkie Pie
by Rush Futurama
Summary: An immortal entity of Pinkie Pie travels the Multiverse to give hugs to people, however if she finds evil people she'll kill them.


**Fear The Pinkie Pie**

A bald heavily overweight Caucasian man in his late 30s, who wore a pair of white underwear along with a greasy white t-shirt was asleep lying on a black leather couch in his dark filthy apartment littered with beer cans all over the floor.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, followed by the appearance of Pinkie Pie which woke the man from his sleep with a start.

"Huh? ….. Pinkie Pie?"

"Silence!" she shouted. "I've seen you clop."

"How?"

"I'm always watching everyone in the entire Multiverse."

"Oh."

"Just to say I have no problem with cloppers, but however. " She took a deep breath and shouted with a demonic voice. "I do have a problem with those that clop to young underage Ponies!" She fired red laser beams from her eyes vaporizing the man into dust. "Good riddance."

Pinkie Pie disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

In another universe it was late at night up top a skyscraper in New York City there was a teenager wearing a black hoodie jumper and black baggy tracksuit bottoms was looking over the edge seeing traffic down below with tears running down his face.

"I don't deserve to live." he said.

Just as he was about to jump Pinkie Pie grabbed him from behind pulling him away from the edge.

"What were you thinking?!" she shouted.

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes, it's me Pinkie Pie. Well, an immortal entity of Pinkie Pie, with some aspects of her personality."

"Just let me kill myself!"

"Why? I've only seen you clop to fully grown sapient species like myself."

"What... So you're saying what I'm doing is not wrong?"

"Yes, it's not wrong. Now you need a hug."

She hugged him cheering him up.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie."

"You're welcome."

Pinkie Pie disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes to find herself strapped to a bloody torture rack in a dark basement filled with other Pony bodies strapped to torture racks, who seem to have suffered gruesome slow and horrible fates before they died.

"… What's... what's going on? Where am I? she said in fear.

Just then Pinkie Pie emerged from the shadows holding a hacksaw wearing a bloody white apron.

"You leave Rainbow Dash alone!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Laser beams flew across the room hitting Pinkie Pie blasting her to dust.

"What's going on?" said Rainbow Dash.

There is a blinding flash of light, followed by the appearance of another Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash what happened?" she gasped in horror seeing the other dead Ponies strapped on torture racks. "Where am I?"

"I can explain." said another Pinkie emerging from the shadows.

"Yes explain." said Rainbow Dash.

"YouseeyourPinkiePieinyourpar alleluniversewasanevilPinkie PiesoIkilledherandreplacedhe rwithagoodPinkiePieinsteadin orderforallofyoutousetheElem entsofHarmonytodefeatpossibl enewfoesyoumayfaceinthefutur e."

"Got it!" said Pinkie Pie while freeing Rainbow Dash from the torture rack.

Pinkie Pie disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Late at night Bender from Futurama sat on the couch after a hard day's work watching Everybody Loves Hypnotoad in his filthy apartment littered with porno magazines, cigar butts, pizza boxes, beer cans and other junk all over the floor.

"Man, this show sucks, it's always the same thing. " There was a blinding flash of light followed by the appearance of Pinkie Pie. "What the?!"

"Hug me!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"No!"

Pinkie Pie gasped in horror.

"You no give me hug?" then Pinkie shouted "You die now!" Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust. "Aww, I can't leave you destroyed. You're my favorite character from Futurama." Then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life back on the couch. "Will you hug me now?"

"No, I'm not a Brony!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life again.

"How about now?"

"No!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life yet again.

"Now?"

"Still no!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life once again.

"Hmm, how about now?"

"No!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life again.

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life again.

"Come on give me a hug!"

"No!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life again.

"This is getting ridiculous! Just give me a hug!"

"No!"

Pinkie fired laser beams from her eyes vaporizing Bender into dust again, then with a flash of light she brought Bender back to life again.

"Now come on already, give me a hug, you're making me sad!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna give you a hug!"

Hours upon hours later passed while Bender kept saying "no" resulting in him being vaporized by Pinkie Pie then brought back to life once again, only to be vaporized again by saying no to Pinkie Pie and then brought back to life over and over again, until about five hours later Bender finally snapped.

"If I give you a hug, will you leave me alone?!" he shouted.

"Yes."

"Fine!" Bender and Pinkie Pie hugged. "You know you are a very cuddly Pony."

"Thanks! Now, I'm off to demand more hugs!"

Pinkie disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Pinkie Pie reappears next to Fry whom was asleep in bed wearing a white t-shirt.

"Hug me!" she shouted.

Fry woke up with a start sitting up.

"Huh, wha?" He then noticed Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie?

"Hug me!" she shouted.

"Oh of course I'll hug you Pinkie Pie!"

Fry and Pinkie Pie hugged.

"Awwww, I didn't have to force you to hug me by destroying you and bringing you back to life over and over again."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I've got more hugs to demand around the universe!

She disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
